Soko ni Aru no ga Mirai dakara
Soko ni Aru no ga Mirai dakara was first released on the album Macross II Original Soundtrack Volume 2 as track 7. It was used as the insert song for Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again, its compilation movie and Macross 7. Occurrences Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: The Movie Macross 7 In Macross 7 the in-universe artist is known as Flaschakaya. *Episode 2 Spiritia Level **From Mylene's car's radio when she's being pursued by Milia and Michael. *Episode 3 Fire Scramble **When Mylene goes to Basara's apartment *Episode 5 Spirit Girl **When Basara takes his motorcycle outside the shuttle *Episode 6 First Contact (M7) **On the TV when Mylene gets out of her shower to answer a phone call from Ray. *Episode 8 Virgin Bomber **After Mylene watches the news and asks Gubaba what she should do about Basara's irresponsibility. *Episode 9 Angel Night **From Mylene's car's radio when she tells Alice Holiday that there a times when one can't sing even when one wants to. *Episode 10 Deep Ballad **From Mylene's car's radio when the VF-19 Excalibur is being lifted onto a truck bed for regular maintence. *Episode 19 A Life Threatening Date **When terrorists enter Milia's office. *Episode 40 A Feeling That Reaches Beyond the Stars **When Gamlin is persuaded to return to Diamond Force. *Episode 43 Individual Farewells **On the TV when Mylene and Akiko arrive in a lobby to meet Basara, Ray and Veffidas. Lyrics Romaji = MINTO GAMU yori nigai koi wo kamishimeta yoru ni hohoendara kimi wa mou kizudarake no mama ja nai tsukamikaketa yasashisa wo Maybe tonight shitte'ru kara kimi wo sagashite'ru yume ga MISUTERIASU na kagayaki de yozora wo kazaru made mune ni hibiku BI-TO dake tameiki wo keru eien no kutsuoto ni shite soko ni aru no ga mirai dakara ...... Get Away toki no BARIA wo kuguri nukete omoide ga yureru hitomi korasu kimi no mae yokogiru munashisa no kage furikiru hodo kanata e to Only tonight yukeru kon'ya takaku maiagaru kaze ga ichibyou-goto ni tokimeki wo dokoka e tsurete yuku sou sa sasayaite mo kitto hoshi no jumon wo shinjite'ta kodomo no you ni kiite-iru no wa mirai dakara hitori aruku kimi no kata hito no nami ni osarete mo tsukamikaketa yasashisa wo Hold me tonight shitte'ru kara kimi wo sagashite'ru yume ga MISUTERIASU na kagayaki de yozora wo kazaru made mune ni hibiku BI-TO dake tameiki wo keru eien no kutsuoto ni shite soko ni aru no ga mirai dakara ...... Get Away |-| Kanji = ミント・ガムより苦い恋を 噛みしめた夜に 微笑んだら君はもう 傷だらけのままじゃない つかみかけた優しさを Ｍａｙｂｅ　ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ　知ってるから 君を探してる夢が ミステリアスな輝きで 夜空を飾るまで 胸に響くビートだけ ため息を蹴る　永遠の靴音にして そこにあるのが未来だから ……　ＧＥＴ　ＡＷＡＹ 時のバリアをくぐり抜けて 思い出が揺れる 瞳こらす君のまえ 横切る空しさの影 ふりきるほど彼方へと Ｏｎｌｙ　ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ　行ける今夜 高く　舞い上がる風が 一秒ごとに　ときめきを どこかへ連れてゆく そうさ　囁いてもきっと 星の呪文を信じてた子供のように 聞いているのは未来だから ひとり歩く君の肩 人の波に押されても つかみかけた優しさを Ｈｏｌｄ　ｍｅ　ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ　知ってるから 君を探してる夢が ミステリアスな輝きで 夜空を飾るまで 胸に響くビートだけ ため息を蹴る　永遠の靴音にして そこにあるのが未来だから ……　ＧＥＴ　ＡＷＡＹ |-| English = If you can smile on a night when I "chewed on" a love more bitter than mint gum then you won't be full of scars anymore. Because maybe tonight you'll know this kindness I've grasped Until my dream that I was searching for you decorates the night sky with a mysterious light, the beat that echoes in my heart kicks a sigh, making eternal footsteps Because that's the future. ...... Get Away Driving through the barrier of time, memories sway. Only tonight you go off yonder until you can escape from the shadows of emptiness that cross in front of your straining eyes Every single second, the winds that dance up high to the sky bear the excitement away somewhere That's right... I really did believe in the whispered magic of the stars, like a child Because what I hear is the future. Hold me tonight, because even if your shoulders are pressed down by a wave of people as you walk alone, you'll know this kindness I've grasped. Until my dream that I was searching for you decorates the night sky with a mysterious light, the beat that echoes in my heart kicks a sigh, making eternal footsteps Because that's the future. ...... Get Away Disambiguation References Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Songs Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Macross II Category:Insert Songs